


Sweet Surprise

by shieldandserenity (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: (out of character-ish), Cherik - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash, confused!erik, first fic, magneto - Freeform, ooc, xmfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shieldandserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wakes up to something different, and the day that ensues will change his life forever. Charles/Erik one-shot. Fluff. Fair warning, Erik is slightly OCC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sweet Surprise
> 
> Pairings: Charles/Erik (main pairing)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> A/N – AU story. (one-shot). Just something I had in my mind. Also, Eric is slightly OOC in this, be warned... First fanfic, so please be kind! Thanks!

Erik awoke to an odd disruption in the mansion. The disruption being, the missing familiarity of noise. Hank screaming at Alex to give back some odd scientific tool or experiment; Sean singing at the top of his lungs; Raven banging around pots in the kitchen; Charles, well, just being Charles. All of those normal occurrences… gone!

Which, according to Erik, was a trigger for his defense system to kick into high gear. Rushed phrases like, " _god please let them be ok_ ," and, " _danger danger danger_ ," rushed through the mutant's mind.

After blindly throwing some clothes on, Erik ran out of his room to see what was going on. Immediately after he got down the stairs, Erik was greeted by a sense of calm. As his heart rate slowed, the metal-bending mutant looked around for the physical form of that warm presence in his mind.

" _Oh Charles. Intelligent, cheeky, captivating Charles_ ," Erik thought to himself. He made sure to keep these thoughts behind his strongest shields, god forbid Charles hear them. You see, Erik held some feelings for the telepath. However, not knowing if Charles returned his feelings, kept them secret.

Although of late, the two adults had been acting awfully flirtatious toward one another. Erik refused to get his hopes up, though, for he had yet to open his heart to another since his mother's death all those years ago.

A small footstep brought Erik out of his musings. "Charles? Where is everyone?" "Ah, not to worry my friend. They are, ah, out on errands," Charles replied. "Ok, well, I guess I'll go outside for a quick run, then. Got to take advantage of the peaceful atmosphere while it still lasts," Erik spoke with that shark-like grin of his. " _That grin_ ", Charles thought, " _is going to get me in so much trouble_."

What Erik didn't know, was that the telepath returned his affections whole-heartedly. Yet, Charles didn't even know of Erik's feelings. He kept to his promise of never entering the troubled mutant's mind. He didn't want to lose Erik's trust, or the strong bond that had formed between them.

Snapping back to the present, Charles realized the implications of what Erik had just said. "NO! I, ah… why don't you fix the attic door instead? I have been meaning to ask you that for a while now." Erik agreed, and was about to head off when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. "My friend, just please don't go outside. Or near the windows… Yes?" Charles asked. "Sure, but may I ask why?" Erik implored. "Just trust me on this, Erik. Please?" Charles spoke with slight desperation in his voice. "Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

And then Erik finally headed off, laughing at the telepath's audible mumbling. He worked all day to fix that attic door, which, was surprisingly hard. The door had jammed itself pretty good, and the metal bender was starting to lose his patience. He ended up tearing off the door altogether, seeing no other way to fix the damned thing. " _Charles will just have to deal with it_ ," Erik thought.

With that last thought, Erik went back to his room for a nice shower. He was tired, sweaty, and just wanted to relax. Upon reaching his room, he heard a couple voices float up from downstairs in the giant mansion. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but decided he didn't care at the moment.

Using his abilities to lock the bedroom door behind him, Erik quickly stripped off his clothes and got in the steaming shower.

Taking his time, Erik thought about various things. The one thought that kept popping up in his mind, however, was Charles. It was always Charles. Whether it was an innocent thought, or an extremely dirty one filled with lust, the telepath had charmed his way through the layers of ice guarding his heart.

Suddenly, a voice in his head brought him out of his musings. " _I do hope he takes it the right way…_ " Charles' voice shocked the other mutant, and he almost fell on the slippery surface of the shower. "Shit," cursed the metal-bender. " _I don't think I was meant to hear that, for it was rather sudden_." Thought Erik. Charles normally spoke to him, telepathically, after a slow and non-shocking approach into Erik's mind.

Erik switched off the shower tab with a flock of his wrist, and pulled a towel around his waist. There was a sudden knock on his door. Making sure the towel was secure, Erik approached the door and pulled it open. "Hello Erik! Oh, um, hope I didn't interrupt you," said a suddenly blushing Charles, upon realizing the other mutant looked extremely sexy; dripping wet with water and a low towel tied around his waist. "No, it's fine. I just got out," said Erik, waving off Charles's earlier comment. "Well, we are having dinner in about 10 minutes out on the back lawn. And, um feel free to wear something a little nicer than normal." Spoke the nervous telepath. "Alright, see you in a few!" replied Erik. Charles nodded his thanks, and went off.

" _Well, that was odd. And are the kids back yet? I haven't heard a peep from them all day?_ " wondered Erik. He then got into a nicer turtleneck and slacks. After a last look in the mirror, Erik headed for the backyard.

He caught sight of the kids, if he could call them that, and Charles sitting around a nicely decorated table. If he hadn't been suspicious before, now he was extremely curious to " _what the hell was going on_." Erik approached the table with a questioning look in his eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGNETO!"

All of the kids then ran up and started blabbing about one thing or another. Erik was shocked. " _Is it really my birthday_ ," he wondered. " _Yes, my friend. Happy birthday_." Said a warm, soft voice in his head. Realizing that they had spent the whole day preparing this, FOR HIM, Erik was filled with a feeling of content and happiness. Laughing quietly at the use of his nickname, Erik pulled all of them into his arms for a group hug.

All were glowing, for that was EXTREMELY rare of Erik. To show affection, for one thing, but to actually HUG them? Now that was a miracle.

They all sat down, with Erik at the head of the table next to Charles and Sean. The odd family of mutants enjoyed a delicious meal, and some pleasant quality time together. When the main meal was over, Hank and Raven ran inside to grab dessert. When they returned, they held a mouth-watering cake between them. The cake was devoured within 5 minutes of it being set down.

After the cake, the sun was just starting to set. The younger mutants offered to clean up, so the two older men went inside. "Charles, thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. It… it means a lot," spoke the quiet metal bender. "It was my pleasure, Erik," spoke the soft voice of the telepath.

They headed quietly into the library, and sat down into the two large armchairs by the fire. "Erik?" "Yes, Charles? What is it," asked the birthday boy. "I… I have something to tell you, and please don't say anything until I'm done, for I might not be able to finish if you interrupt me." "Alright…" replied Erik, his curiosity brewing. "I have a confession, my friend. I have, oh how am I going to say this… I have feelings for you, Erik. Not just of friendship, though. I really have strong, deep feelings for you. I never even considered myself as liking other men before, but only when I met you, did these feelings spring upon me. You don't have to feel the same way, but I just had to let you know, or I am afraid I never would."

Erik sat there, shocked to the point of speechlessness. "Um, well… I best be going now. Happy birthday Erik." And with that, the shorter man quickly scurried out of the room, biting his lip to keep the tears from falling. Charles was crestfallen. He was crushed. After another good 15 minutes of statuesque behavior, Erik snapped back to reality with a bewildered expression on his face. " _Did this really just happen?_ " he pondered. Yes, it had. He laughed joyfully, but then remembered Charles' reaction, and promptly groaned and put his face in his hands. "Fuck, I messed up." He spoke aloud.

Erik quickly bolted to the one place he knew Charles would be hiding; his bedroom. He burst in the door, and found the object of his affections crying on his bed. "Oh, Charles." The telepath quickly looked up at the sound of his name. He looked ashamed, and wiped his tears away.

"Yes, what do you need," said Charles in a shaken voice. "Come here, you," Erik said. Erik walked over and scooped Charles into his arms, the smaller of the two immediately hiding his face in Erik's chest. "Charles, I am so terribly sorry for my reaction. I was shocked, to put it simply. I have to let you know, that I feel the exact same way, love, and hope you can forgive me," spoke the metal bender. Erik kissed the top of Charles' head, and waited for an answer.

"Are you serious," implored the teary-eyed telepath. "100%," replied Erik. The two men then laughed through the sudden tears that had appeared in their eyes. As they leaned in and their lips met for the first time, fireworks went off in their minds.

"This really has been a day of sweet surprises," thought Erik, as he lay next to his boyfriend later that night. And with that final thought, he drifted into the land of dreams his partner already was in.


End file.
